


Big Brother's Rights

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Drabble while waiting for the next season. :) Set in Season 1. Tagged from the Hook Man. Read and Review. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother's Rights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

**Tag: Season 1; Episode 7- "The Hook Man"**

**Setting: Dean is waiting at the Frat house for Sam to come back from the library. The Frat house is throwing a party. When Sam comes in, Dean walks over to him and they talk about the case. While Sam is talking a guy walks by and hits Sam with his shoulder. Dean sees this, after eying the guy, moves Sam to another part of the room.**

**Here is what I think should have happened. Enjoy!**

"Alright, you go and watch the girl."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm," Dean sighs. "I'm going to see if I can find this Karnes." Dean looks around at the party that continuing to go on. Sam turns to walk out of the Frat house. Walking out, Sam stumbles a little bit, but keeps on walking.

Dean sees his brother stumble and doesn't like it. Not one bit. He knows he needs to head to the cemetery, but being big brother always comes first. He walks up to the dude that had the nerve to bump into his Sammy. At first Dean was just going to let it slide. Sam wasn't affected by the bump, so Dean thought since they had work to do he'll let that go. But when the same sonofabitch trips Sammy. Well all bets were off.

Dean walks over to the guy.

"You got a problem?" the guy sneers, shoving Dean.

Dean chuckles at the guy, and then quickly punches him, knocking him flat on his ass.

"Next time," Dean says leaning over. "I won't be so nice. Don't touch him again."

The guy stands up quickly and gets in Dean's face.

"Who do you think you are?" The guy says, angrily. "You're no Frat brother."

Dean quickly pulls out his gun that he had at the small of his back and puts it under the guy's chin. The guy immediately froze when he felt the cool steel of the barrel on his skin.  
"I won't say it again." Dean says, completely unfazed by the taunt of the other guy. "Don't touch him, again."

Dean stepped back and walked away. Heading towards the door, Sam returned.

"Dean."

"Sam, what you still doing here?" Dean reprimanded, but there was no heat behind his words. "I thought you wanted to check on your friend." He said teasing at the end.

"I thought I heard something."

"No," Dean says, shaking his head. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and you look for Karnes."

Sam eyes his brother and then turns to leave. Dean smirks at his brother. The smirk fades as Dean walks towards the Impala. The thought of Sam getting pushed around was upsetting, but what bothered Dean more was that there was two years that Sam was in school and didn't have Dean around.

How many of those jerks were there in Stanford?

**THE END**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.**


End file.
